


Kiss Me Dumbass

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [90]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:not sure if anybody here’s seen new girl but a fic like jess and nick’s first kiss for buddie where the 118 is playing spin the bottle and it lands on buck ot eddie and we get eddie saying “not like this” like nick did
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Kiss Me Dumbass

“Seriously Mads, are we in junior high?”

“Don’t be such a buzz kill Buck,” Hen poked his side.

“All of you are drunk,” he accused.

“Right you are Buckaroo,” Chimney said. “That’s why this is the perfect opportunity to play spin the bottle. No one will remember it tomorrow.”

“Eddie help me out please,” Buck begged.

Eddie was tipsy but he hadn’t had enough to lose his mind, “Guys Buck is right, this is stupid.”

Buck vaguely wished Karen was here, she’d be able to talk some sense into her wife.

“You’re outnumbered three to two. We’re playing,” Maddie had placed an empty wine bottle on the floor and sat down in front of it.

Chimney took a seat next to her and patted the space next to him. Buck huffed and sat down, he was fighting an uphill battle. His sister was stubborn enough sober. Hen and Eddie sat down last, Hen filling the space between him and his best friend.

“I’ll go first,” Maddie declared. The bottle landed on Buck and she stood to kiss her brother on the forehead. Her aim was a little off and it ended up being more on his eyebrow.

Buck laughed as she moved back to her spot and Chim helped her sit down.

“Okay my turn,” he said.

The bottle landed on Eddie and Chim placed a smacking kiss to his cheek.

“Dude you slobbered all over me,” Eddie looked mildly disgusted as he wiped his cheek.

Chim just shrugged and gestured for Buck to spin. The bottle hit the space between Hen and Eddie but Hen spoke up.

“Lay one on me Buckaroo.”

Buck kissed her cheek softly, pulling away to grin.

Eddie’s turn resulted in a short peck with Maddie which left Chim saying something about the “wrong Buckley” but Buck played it off as him being drunk.

They went one more round that ended with Maddie and Chim kissing, Buck kissing Chim’s hand, and another cheek kiss between Maddie and Hen before it was Eddie’s turn again.

The bottle lingered on Chim before stopping in front of Buck.

He held his breath, seeing if Eddie would play it off and just kiss his cheek. Secretly he was hoping Eddie would kiss him, really kiss him, but he knew that was pretty much impossible.

“No. Not like this,” Eddie stood and grabbed his keys. “I can’t. I gotta go.”

“Eddie wait,” Buck stood and rushed after him, leaving the other three still very drunk and confused on Maddie’s living room floor.

“Eddie slow down,” he ducked between Eddie and the truck door before he could hide safely in his vehicle.

“Buck move. Please.”

“Not until you talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“What happened? Is it really that bad to have to kiss me?” Buck ducked his head shyly.

“What no! Buck look at me,” Eddie’s hand cupped his chin, lifting his head to force him to look in his eyes. “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you Buck. The opposite actually. I just don’t want it to happen like this. I don’t want my first kiss with you to be during a game of spin the bottle, drunk on your sister’s living room floor.”

“Eddie,” Buck’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I really wanna kiss you.”

“Then do it.”

“I thought you didn’t want it like this?”

“We’re sober in her driveway. That’s better than the alternative.”

“Are you sure?”

“Kiss me dumbass.”

Eddie leaned up slightly to close the distance between them, capturing Buck’s lips softly. Buck melted, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist. Eddie wound his arms around his shoulders, one hand cupping the back of his head as he licked gently over Buck’s lips. Buck let him in, whining softly around Eddie’s tongue. Eventually they had to break for air and Buck ducked his head to Eddie’s shoulder, hiding his face.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Eddie whispered, kissing his hair.

“Me too,” he pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s collarbone.

“I do have one question though.”

“What?” Buck lifted his head to look at him.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Buck just grinned and answered, “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend dumbass.”


End file.
